The Cookies That Brought Us Together
by princesspriscillamaxwell
Summary: [[COMPLETE]] Relena tells of her secret love and devises a plan to make him hers. However the outcome is not as expected. Slight Relena bashing, slight Heero torture and super mild angst.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots.  
  
Please do not steal any of my ideas. I worked long and hard on it. Please read and review. It's the only way I can make this fic/series better. Want to post it somewhere? Be my guest. But please tell me where by emailing me.  
  
Relena lay on her king sized bed and fantasised about her perfect wedding with Duo. Yes quite contrary to popular belief it was Duo that Queen of the world was going after but she couldn't seem to muster the courage to tell the boy wearing the jester's mask.  
  
So she had to come up with a plan and cunning plan at that too. She had spies go after the gundam pilots and collect information about their personalties. Using this information she found Duo's weak spot - Heero.  
  
Her plan? Relena intended to use Heero as bait. First she would try to annoy the stoic pilot so much that he would have to kill her and then, only then would Duo come to her rescue - just like her first meeting with him.  
  
So after several months of careful planning she initiated the first steps of her plan. 


	2. The Cookies That Brought Us Together

Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots.  
  
Please do not steal any of my ideas. I worked long and hard on it. Please read and review. It's the only way I can make this fic/series better. Want to post it somewhere? Be my guest. But please tell me where by emailing me.  
  
"Oh boy here she comes again Heero." Said Duo who was peering out the window. "You'd better find a place to hide. I'll get you when she's gone."  
  
Not needing to be told a second time Heero bolted and ran as fast as he could into his room. The words 'hide' and 'run' repeated themselves over and over in his mind as his eyes scanned the room for a hiding place. He settled for the closet and locked himself in.  
  
Downstairs Duo was attempting to prevent the pink princess from entering the house by talking a mile a minute.  
  
"Good morning Duo. I came looking for Heero." She said politely. "Is he here or is he on a mission?"  
  
"Morning Princess.Heero? Uh yeah he's around." Duo answered. "But I wouldn't bug him at the moment if I were you." He continued in a whisper and eyed the basket full of freshly baked cookies Relena was holding. "He's in a bad mood." He paused and pointed to the cookies. "How bout I do you a favour and take these to him instead?  
  
Relena pouted and pretended to look upset to the extent of crying. "Oh, I understand." She started. "I've always thought.oh Duo tell me the truth. Does Heero like me at all? What is it? My hair? The way I dress? My voice?" She cried in despair. "I've tried my hardest to get his attention. These cookies.I put all my love and effort into making them just for him."  
  
She took one out to show Duo. It was in the shape of a heart and embedded in the middle was a gummy lolly. There were others that had chocolate swirls, spelling out the words 'love you' and 'darling'.  
  
"See what I mean? They're fresh too." She put one in Duo's hand.  
  
"They're still warm." He said with surprise and took the basket of cookies from her. "But I'm afraid he's -"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Relena said in a soft voice. A lone tear made its way down her face. "I understand and I'm so sorry to bother you. I'll go.now."  
  
Duo was torn. Those last three words had somehow tugged at his heart strings, making him feel extraordinarily guilty. Sure everyone here found Relena bothersome, always hunting down and pestering Heero. The stalking had gotten to Heero so much that he had now resorted to hiding from a girl! However the behaviour Relena had just shown changed Duo's opinion about her.  
  
"Hey don't go." Duo called out just as Relena had reached the end of the footpath  
  
Relena pretended to wipe a tear away from her eye before turning. "Yes Duo?"  
  
"Would you like to come inside and share these cookies with me over some tea?" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could swallow his tongue.  
  
Relena's face brightened immediately. "Really? That would be wonderful." Duo was holding the door open invitingly this time. Quickly she made her way back into the house.  
  
Back inside the closet, Heero was having difficulty breathing. 'Did something happen? Where is Duo? He must in trouble!' he thought after a long period of time. When he decided that the lack of oxygen in his environment would cause him brain damage Heero jumped out of the closet and took a few deep breaths.  
  
"Duo, must find Duo." He thought again and hurried downstairs to find out what had happened during his time in hiding.  
  
"Oh and this one is made in a shape of a daisy because I find them so beautiful to look at. Duo, don't you think that looking at nature is so peaceful?"  
  
Munch munch.  
  
"I have to agree with you but I prefer lying on a grassy hilltop staring at the clouds and pretending that they are animals.like this one here, uh I'm guessing this is a puppy right?"  
  
Munch Munch Munch  
  
Alarm bells rang in Heero's head. Relena was still here? And what were those munching noises that he heard in the background?  
  
"Haha, you're right. Hey this peppermint tea is really nice, very relaxing. Where did you buy it? I'd love to have some of this stuff at my place."  
  
Heero shook his head. No way. It couldn't be..Duo and Relena.Relena and Duo.talking over cookies and tea in a perfectly civilised manner? Heero was so confused. He thought that they hated each other with a vengeance.but now if he had heard correctly.no he must have made a mistake.  
  
"Oh my! Look, I should really get going now. I have an important peace conference first thing tomorrow morning. We should really do this some other time Duo. It was nice talking to you." Relena got up from her seat and turned to towards the door.  
  
"Hey Relena. Want an alternative way home?" Heero detected a hint of mischief in Duo's voice.  
  
"An alternative way?"  
  
Duo wiggled his eyebrows. "Ever been on a Harley Davidson?"  
  
A loud thump echoed throughout the house.  
  
"What was that?" Relena asked surveying her surroundings.  
  
"SHIT!" cried Duo. "I forgot about Heero! He must have fainted due to lack of oxygen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, he hides in the closet every time you come over." Said Duo as he ran up the stairs.  
  
"The closet?"  
  
"Yea the closet.Heero!" Duo cried when he saw the ashen faced boy crumpled on the floor. "Damn something drastic must have happened for him to be like this. Heero! Heero can you hear me? Wake up!!" Duo yelled and shook the boy.  
  
Heero made some incoherent noises.  
  
"Heero listen to me. You have just fainted for a reason that I don't know about." Said Duo as he recollected himself. "I'm going to take you back to your room and you are going to rest. Do you hear me? You are going to rest."  
  
Heero made some unintelligible noises.  
  
'This is not good.' Duo thought as he picked up the pilot and put him to bed. He tucked the boy in and turned around only to see Relena carrying a jug of water and some aspirin on a tray. Duo stared at her in awe.  
  
"Is he.ok?" she asked meekly.  
  
"I.don't.know." Said Duo softly. "I.I honestly don't know because I've never seen him faint so suddenly. Heero's always been so strong .now." And then he burst into tears.  
  
Relena's motherly instincts kicked in instantly. She put the tray away and pulled the crying boy into a tight hug. "There there, everything will be alright. Everything will turn out fine."  
  
--- Heero woke up with a throbbing headache and tried to remember what had caused it. His shirt didn't smell of alcohol, which meant that he wasn't suffering from a hangover. There were scratches or injuries to confirm that he may have been hurt on a mission. So what was causing the pain?  
  
"Do you think he is alright?" Heero's ears prickled. That voice.he knew that voice.  
  
"Hasn't woken yet. I was just about to check up on him. Do you think you could get him some water and maybe a few slices of bread?"  
  
"Anything for you Duo."  
  
There was a light pitter patter of footsteps. The door creaked open soon after. Duo walked in and leaned on the door frame.  
  
"Ah so you're awake now are ya?" He said before lowering his head. "You know.you gave me quite a scare yesterday.I thought I was losing you." He said softly.  
  
Heero looked up. Yesterday? What? He thought back to the previous day. Duo and Relena sitting at the dining table eating cookies and having a friendly conversation over tea. Heero told himself that he was imagining things but the image and words he had heard seemed so real.  
  
"Yesterday.was."  
  
"Duo here's the water. I heated up some tea cake that I found in the fridge." A feminine voice said. "Heero you're awake!"  
  
"Relena." Whispered Heero. "So yesterday.the cookies and tea.it was all real, and not a dream."  
  
"Yea, I just came over with some cookies to share but you uh and I quote 'in a bad mood' so I shared them with Duo instead. We had a great time didn't we Duo?"  
  
"Ah.I see." Heero turned to face the braided boy. "Duo, could I have a word with you in private?"  
  
Relena looked at both boys. "I understand." She said and strode out of the room and closed the door. Then she pressed her ear against the wall to hear what was going on.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to get rid of her!"  
  
"You don't think I want to?! I gave her a reasonable excuse to leave but she seemed so upset."  
  
"Hn. Right, sure you tried."  
  
"Well I did.but I'm sure she meant well yesterday. She had made these cookies for you. When I told her you were in a bad mood she looked so upset that I had to let her in."  
  
"Upset? That's the only reason you let her in? Use your head Duo! She could have poisoned the cookies."  
  
"HEERO! You're being unreasonable. She's princess of peace. As if she would try such a thing. Anyway, you know I can't stand watching a person cry. I just invited her in for tea and cookies. Its not me but should be formal enough for a princess-"  
  
"Duo, listen."  
  
"No Heero, I want to know what happened yesterday. You just passed out and you haven't been on a mission for weeks. Is something wrong?"  
  
- SILENCE -  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"I.just that.you and Relena.I just couldn't believe it."  
  
"Believe what? That I can't talk to a girl?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what is it? You have to tell me Heero. You had me worried sick all of last night."  
  
"I."  
  
"Spit it out! I don't have all day. In case you have forgotten there is a girl no scratch that, a very important princess waiting outside."  
  
"idon'twantyoutobewithher."  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"I don't want you to be with her.because."  
  
"Heero, this is getting old."  
  
"Because I like.no, I think I love you."  
  
"Oh my." THUMP  
  
"Duo.Duo.crap don't you black out on me now."  
  
Outside Relena had heard enough. Crying, she ran and left the house never wanting to see either of the gundam boys again.  
  
Back inside the house Heero held Duo in his arms and put him to bed. 'How ironic.' He thought to himself 'that it was Relena's cookies that brought the two boys together.'  
  
OWARI 


End file.
